


Intense/Amazing

by orphan_account



Category: She's the Man (2006)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Intense/Amazing

Eunice makes Toby a Valentine's Day card herself and decorates it with ribbons, with beads she's kept since childhood, and it's tacky as anything but it's very much her, and she writes a poem on it, because a poem always tells a person that you really care. And she writes it in her blood so that he knows she means it, but then she thinks maybe he'd think the blood thing was a little too unhygienic, because he's always so particular about cleanliness, so she covers it with some gauze and wipes it clean.

She walks to him through the February chill, the wind whipping at her hair, pricking her cheeks raw. She lays the card against the stone with the dates carved like smiles on the sunny-side-up eggs, and she smiles at the wind, and at the grey sky, and imagines she's smiling at Toby, that she'll go home and tell Tobette that Daddy's finally back, and that there was no accident at that match seven years ago, and now it'll be just as if we had always been together. 

Then she opens her eyes, cries for a bit, and walks home alone.


End file.
